classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:Bookkeepers
Bookkeepers Notes As we finalize the members, we'll divide the lore pages according to personal interest. If in the case of overlapping interest, I'll decide who gets it based on prior experience or let them both monitor the page. If any of us have anything to add or edit to a page that isn't in our area, check with the person who's are it is. any disagreements, see me. I'm planning to assign Anticrash the Undead lore (both Scourge and Forsaken, and the charcters Sylvanas and Varimathras) and Illidan Rocks Illidan Stormrage, Maiev, the blood elves and Kael, and Vashj. I'll handle Night Elf religion, Furon Stormrage, Tyrande Whisperwind, the naga, and Medivh. I'm thinking hte three of us can share the Burning Legion.-Ragestorm :Awesome, I'm cool with that. =) --Anticrash 00:02, 11 Dec 2005 (EST) For all other lore, I think we can safely say whoever gets there first. Any other requests, it's yours for now- Ragestorm Sounds good to me. I'm glad I read this before I edited the Varimathras page!--Illidan Rocks 23:22, 11 Dec 2005 (EST) Minor edits we spot, like grammer or cohesion, we can edit with as we like. But for more sweeping changes, the Bookkeeper for the page must be contacted- I'll ask SilverSide if we can put a note that says "Mantained by the Bookkeepers- any comments should be addressed to their forum" on our staked pages- Ragestorm :Hmmm i am a little worried about making it sound like a page is owned by somebody; that is kinda against the whole wiki spirit... perhaps a template on the talk page and a note at the bottom of the lore section of the page? Throw some ideas at me here and I'll tell ya what I think (-; -- User:SilverSideℑilver§ℑide 19:04, 12 Dec 2005 (EST) Yeah, that may seem a little extreme, but what I was trying to get at was some sort of note to say that visitors to the page should contact the Bookkeeper who checks the contant of that particular page with severe questions or problems (minor ones would still be posted on the discussion for that page- Ragestorm We have a new member! Diggory will be joining us watching the Demigods, Aspects and Titans. I'd join up here, but I don't really have any specific area of expertise, just a fair amount of everything. O-o; --Kakwakas 08:57, 3 Jan 2006 (EST) ---- Warrior Lore Just so you guys know ive been working on an idea for the Warrior Lore section. As there is no real lore behind warriors, ive simply started listing famous warriors for each race, both historical and present. Would be happy for others to add their own characters and/or ideas :) - Diggory 12:30, 03 July 06 (GMT) ::That might actually be a good format for that sort of page- I tried adding to Warlock Lore once, and realized that the information was just a repition of all the orc history pages. I've no problem with it, as long as no player characters find themselves on the list. --Ragestorm 08:16, 3 July 2006 (EDT) I fixed some stuff on the Warrior Lore page. I listed Broxigar's full name and added in some reasoning of why Blood Elves cannot be warriors. I'm gonna get started a bit on the Mage Lore page.. I was thinking it'd be pretty cool if we listed specifically the role of a certain class (In this case the Mage of course) and how they are viewed in their own respective society, and what mages of certain races tend to specialize in or use as opposed to others.--Grid 11:43, 9 November 2006 (EST) Mage Lore Hey guys I've been having so much fun with the Mage Lore page that I'm going to extend my idea to all the class pages, starting with Warriors. What do you guys think? Some of it was guesswork on my part - particularly the elven stub - and I think it'd be really neat to have a stub of each race for every class page. So for example in the Warrior Lore page I'll write up a stub there about Orc Warriors, and how they are viewed in their respective race in societal standing, their purpose, preference of fighting, weapons, etc etc. What do you guys think? And please, input any great information you'd have regarding each of those stubs, such as prominent figures a certain race of warriors will admire.--Grid 13:24, 9 November 2006 (EST) Gnoll Rumor conflict with lore See my post in Talk:Gnoll Rumor. --Mikk 14:55, 16 June 2006 (EDT) : I don't think that Bookkeeper intervention is needed for rumors and fanfic (After all, Rumored races has survived in all its unholy glory without our consultation). if the writers want to defy lore, that's their choice. --Ragestorm 17:36, 16 June 2006 (EDT) :: Mkay. I read too much into WoWWiki:Policy/Writing/FanFiction then. It's your call =) --Mikk 17:43, 16 June 2006 (EDT) ::: I know I don't get involved with fanfiction sections, like ragestorm said what ever they want to write for their stories is up to them...Baggins 17:52, 16 June 2006 (EDT) ::::Oh, now I see what you were getting at, Mikk. I think I have to organize some sort of staff meeting or something so we can discuss how we work with such policies. Intervening in such situations is technically our provence by virtue of our manifesto, but I'm uncomfortable with reacting to fanfiction in any official capacity, as it tends to run parallel to our normal ends. ::::I hope the above made sense- I tend to use a dustier academic writing style for thing like this. ;-). --Ragestorm 19:13, 16 June 2006 (EDT) "Second burning legion invasion"? Heelp! We're having one of the nuttier conflicts in the history of the wiki over at Talk:Second Burning Legion Invasion. Could one of you guys please help us straighten it out? :-) --Mikk 21:02, 3 July 2006 (EDT) Sam Steamwheedle I wasn't going to try to bring you guys' attention to Sam Steamwheedle, but now I see that it was written by someone who applied, and was accepted as a bookkeeper. I won't say much more here but check out Talk:Sam Steamwheedle. --Mikk 05:56, 20 August 2006 (EDT) ::Thanks for the notification, Mikk. I see I wasn't stringent enough. Since he's basically vanished, I'll probably revoke his status. BTW, have you ever considered joining our ranks? --Ragestorm 06:11, 22 August 2006 (EDT) ::: Heh, thanks for the offer, but no. I just don't have the interest in lore to be very useful. I much prefer just sticking my nose into whatever happens to look like it needs having a nose stuck into around the wiki ;-) --Mikk 07:48, 22 August 2006 (EDT) ::Keep up the good nose-sticking. ;-P --Ragestorm 11:32, 22 August 2006 (EDT) Lore page Pardon for taking liberties with the Lore page. I had to toy with my new raytracing program :-) --Mikk (T) 10:19, 29 September 2006 (EDT) ::Funny, that's exactly how I pictured a lore library.--Ragestorm 12:02, 29 September 2006 (EDT) If here is right to ask questions, then I have a question about Windrunner sisters. which of them is the first?? Is it Alleria?? cause someone claimed me that Sylvanas is the first, and he said that he read statements that her father gave a bow to Alleria the second. Please let me know who is the first, second and third. --scodes 20:53, 18 December 2006 (Korean standard time) I believe the order from oldest to youngest is Alleria, Vereesa and Sylvanas.--Grid 07:28, 18 December 2006 (EST) When I read an article about Vereesa and Alleria it said that Vereesa is younger than Sylvanas, and Alleria is the eldest. Does anyone have different idea? --scodes 21:45, 18 December 2006(Korean standard time) ::Vereesa is definetly described as the youngest, and we're pretty sure that Alleria is the eldest. When Knaak talks about them, he usually references Alleria first, and then Sylvanas (humans have a tendency to list such things be order of age). Alternatively, Sylvanas is eldest. However, Vereesa is youngest. How could she idolize her "younger" sister?--Ragestorm 09:37, 18 December 2006 (EST) :::Since War of the ancient Trilogy is not published in Korea, I don’t have any other information except I get from here. According to your comment, I guess you're not sure who is first. I think the order of ages hasn’t reveal clearly yet. Is it right? --scodes 01:00, 19 December 2006(KST) I don't think it clearly stated who was eldest, but it's adamant that Vereesa was youngest. I recommend checking Day of the Dragon, if you can't find the War of the Ancients. If you don't mind waiting a few days, I can double check my books.--Ragestorm 11:20, 18 December 2006 (EST) :If you do so, I'd appreciate your help alot. --scodes 02:25, 19 December 2006 (KST) Blood Elf Lore Hey guys I've been updating Blood Elf lore alot this past year. Also, I want to dive in and elaborate more on Mage lore wiki, with specific divergences into different races of mages. By the way how do I make it so I tag myself with the date/time/etc and my username? This is Zexx. I already have an application in to be a Bookkeeper.--Grid 08:48, 6 November 2006 (EST) Click the signature button on top of the edit box :) --Tinker 07:56, 6 November 2006 (EST) --Grid 08:48, 6 November 2006 (EST) Thanks!--Grid 08:48, 6 November 2006 (EST) :Your commentary of the Blood Elf hunter issue has been noted and appreciated. For those fans seem to have difficult realzing that Blizzard and Metzen know what they're doing it is a big help. It's a hallmark of good work for those us who trust them. I am unable to offer you admission into the Bookkeepers, as I have been instructed not to grant any more positions. For reference, "magna" is the title of all Guardians, male of female, as per a retcon in "Cycle of Hatred."--Ragestorm 09:29, 6 November 2006 (EST) Thank you for the correction.--Grid 09:28, 8 November 2006 (EST) Azshara/Zin-Azshari/Eldarath Lately I have been intrigued by the Bay Of Storms in Azshara's possible relation to the Well of Eternity, as the bay is shaped like a circular well or lake. Originally I thought that Eldarath was the Night Elves' capitol from before the Sundering, but now I'm confused. This page seems to suggest that Zin-Azshari went beneath the waves and became the better part of Nazjatar, but later it seems to indicate that Eldarath might have been a part of it or that sections of the city's ruins are in present-day Azshara. Does anyone have additional insight into this? -- Jayce 09:07 7 January 2007 (EST) ::User:Baggins, our resident RPG expert, would know better than I about what the books say, but manual and novel lore (which is the primary source) clearly establish that Zin'Azshari was right on the shores of the Well of Eternity. Since the Well was located where the Maelstrom is now, that means Zin-Azshari, and thus Nazjatar (which the War of the Ancient trilogy confirms as essentially the same location) would have to have been near the Maelstrom, which is not anywhere near Azshara.--Ragestorm (talk · ) 23:32, 7 January 2007 (EST) :::Thanks Ragestorm. My thought was that the Sundering may have not only sunk the land but also moved the continents, leaving a well-shaped hole in Azshara. If in fact you are correct, the entry on Zin-Azshari should probably be updated to remove speculation about it being partially located in Azshara. I will wait for Baggins' comments and make the changes if warranted. -- Jayce 12:52 8 January 2007 (EST) :::Additionally, I would like to point out that the entry on Azshara states that this zone was once part of the night elves' capitol before the Sundering. Is this in error? If Zin-Azshari is in fact far away, and the geological locations of everything did not change during the Sundering but rather some parts just sunk, then why is the region called Azshara at all? I have a few more points but I will not belabor the issue. If there is sufficient doubt I may take up the discussion on the Azshara talk page.-- Jayce 08:16 8 January 2007 (EST) I have two theories abotu that, but both are speculative; firstly, that Azshara had some sort of retreat or estate in that region, and secondly (and more likely), that the night elves who landed there after the Sundering named the region after her in honor of their beloved queen, not yet realizing her actions, and the name stuck even after all was revealed. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 09:35, 8 January 2007 (EST) Illidan Welp, Since it caught my attention, and that other person didn't bother to repost it here, How persay is Illidan alive? I've watched the very, 'comic book' WHOOSH-y cut scene from one of the previous Warcrafts. In which Arthas kills Illidan. Looks like it's before he becomes the new Lich King. If someone could clarify that'd be great. --Kwertz0r 10:19, 13 January 2007 (EST) :Double-post, sorry. :) But, I read up a little bit. And it seems that the time period in which World of Warcraft takes place, just hasn't reached the part of the story where Illidan dies, would this be correct? --Kwertz0r 10:51, 13 January 2007 (EST) :::??? :::Though a rip in the torso from waist to neck can be fatal, it isn't always. If you factor the blind loyalty of Vashj and Kael in with the biting cold and resilient Kaldorei/demonic physiology, to was quite easy for him to survive.--Ragestorm (talk · ) 14:29, 13 January 2007 (EST) Battles, could they be expanded? I mean, can't the key battles of the First, Second, and Third Wars been expanded, giving semi-estimated numbers of the forces each side fought with? A lot of other wiki's have battle links on their main page, after all. -- 10:18, 12 January 2007 Semi-estimated numbers? No source really gives any numbers... You can't count what players build during hte battles LOL.Baggins 19:01, 13 January 2007 (EST) Additionally, there are few specific famous battles in Warcraft - famous overall wars, yes, but not famous individual battles (or at least none that can easily be described in the sense of a single article). 19:23, 13 January 2007 (EST) ::It's also a case of what is an actual battle, and, more importantly, what to call it. The only named ones are the Battle of Mount Hyjal and the Battle of Blackrock Spire. Some missions that were huge battles were actually skirmishes, if that much. As Baggins pointed out, we don't really have any numbers whatsoever, just troop compositions. That said, numbers for battles in WoW only could be estimated, as we know the number of players needed for raids, events, and the like. But there is just no information avaliable for any of the eariler games, and the War of the Ancients was essentially non-stop fighting for months.--Ragestorm (talk · ) 23:14, 13 January 2007 (EST)